


it was just a bad dream

by luciole_etoile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Government, Guns, Nightmare, Post-Apocalypse, References to Neglect, Shooting Guns, a washing machine, bad dream, bad no good day, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciole_etoile/pseuds/luciole_etoile
Summary: wake upwake upwake upwake upwake upwake upplease wake upwake up





	it was just a bad dream

we, my sister and i, were standing in a gas station a few blocks away from our house. we were gathering food to live off of after the apocalypse, which would happen in fifteen minutes, and i was sent to gather a bulleted list of items: chips and water bottles. not too hard, right?  
  
i dash around the gas station-- everyone was in a hurry, really-- and i take as many things as i can. i swipe them all into a few plastic bags and run out of the store, to a barren, cracked, dry land where my sister is standing next to a washing machine. many other people are also running to various things. cars, sheds, warehouses-- there are babies crying and people are screaming, because the sun is getting closer. bigger.  
  
my sister and i crawl into the washing machine and it's bigger than a walk-in closet, but the walls are padded like a cell. i put the bags down with a rustle and she opens a tall water bottle, the brand being smartwater. we look out the circular door and we see a gigantic meteor crash into the gas station. in my peripherals, a timer in red comes to 00:00.  
  
the world outside goes dark, and so does my vision.  
  
i open my eyes to find myself standing in a line of rows upon rows of numerous other people, other families. the woman beside us is a mother holding her baby. her baby begins to sniffle and cry, but i calm him down by letting him clutch my finger. the woman smiles at me. next is an announcement from faceless men in helmets, wearing full body armor. they wield megaphones and guns at their hips. they tell us that if we do not have the items needed for survival on the list, which they have procured after the apocalypse, then they will give us all three strikes and we will be  ** _out_**.  
  
 _out_ , as i find later, is shot. dead.  
  
fun times. anyways, since we are in the second row of a very long line of people, i find myself panicking and checking out bags. distantly, the men are reading from a list of things before shooting people. they have a profile on you, reading like your full name, your dob, your gender, your sexual orientation-- everything. a whole paper, dedicated to your life, and invading it.  
  
listening to the gunshots.. has me dizzy. i'm clutching my older sister's hand, which is odd enough because neither of us like touching each other at all. the men get to a person in front of us and he doesn't even get a chance to plead for his life before he gets a bullet. we watch in horror, and the woman's baby begins to cry again. she attempts to shush him, bouncing him, swaying, but the men-- the child is gone, in a single blast.  
  
 _the silence. it was almost sickening.  
_  
when she began to sob, they killed her too. i squeezed my sister's hand so hard i felt my fingers go numb, and she began to squeeze back when they turned to us. the man talked about going out of order, but i couldn't understand what he was saying, because it was like a haze descended upon me. i couldn't hear anything, like it was muffled. but when he began listing off items, i pulled them out of the grocery bags we had, and he nodded along, but then he said toothbrush and we didn't  _have_ that, so there was this big red slash in my peripherals. as we went along, they started to list things that would be harder for us to obtain, in the small time frame everyone was panicking about the apocalypse.  
  
a map was our second slash, but my sister's sass was our third.  
  
they shot her.  
  
they  _shot_ her.  
  
i cried right then and there, full on sobbing, and it wasn't long before i was next. with a loud noise,  _it_ was only a little painful.  
  
  
  
then, i woke up again. but i wasn't really "waking up".   
  
i opened my eyes, and i was standing in the gas station.  
  
the red numbers of the timer were ticking down in the corner of my eyes, and there was no time to waste. i went through the motions of before, grabbing what we didn't have as well, and when i went into an aisle, there was a boy from my elementary school standing there. he turned to me, and held out a folded map. and he smiled, as if he knew i remembered what happened the first time. "I think you'll need this more than I will," and then he walked to the next aisle.  
  
i blink, and we're standing in line again. but things are different.  
  
the woman is in the first row, in front of us. and she's already dead.  
  
my sister keeps her mouth shut.  
  
and we live, to be escorted to a totally white version of our old home. we're given keys to unlock our home, and stern orders to "never leave your house ever again, or fear the consequences of your actions." we open the door, and the inside is barren of any sort of color as well. inside, though, is our father, who is smiling and standing before us like he wasn't missing during the apocalypse. i conclude he was working during the whole thing, and was escorted to his home like us.  
  
he doesn't even say hi before turning around and walking away, stepping out of the back door.   
  
the door shuts with a final sounding slam, and the dream goes dark.  
  
the last i remember is my sister sobbing.  
  
she never cries.


End file.
